


Night Time Snuggles

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Cuddles, Snuggles and Bonding moments [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barely There TBH, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Just Grinding Really, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Whether or not to tell everyone they were together was taken out of their hands the next day, Pidge took one look at Lance's face."Just don't kiss in front of me," she said, "But I'm happy for you."Just like that, everyone seemed to know that the two of them were dating.Keith has very limited knowledge on romance and dating, but for Lance he's willing to learn.





	Night Time Snuggles

Whether or not to tell everyone they were together was taken out of their hands the next day, Pidge took one look at Lance's face.  
"Just don't kiss in front of me," she said, "But I'm happy for you."  
Just like that, everyone seemed to know that the two of them were dating. There was still just one problem though. Unless you counted a couple of kisses, a sloppy make-out session behind the bike sheds and a night he'd rather forget, Keith had no experience with dating. He didn't even have many examples to take influence from, in short Keith was completely lost. Lance seemed a little hesitant too, but Keith had a feeling that was his own fault. Tensing up around someone and being very tight-lipped about it was probably not the best way to deal with the situation. So one afternoon when he spotted Lance walking down the corridor, Keith jogged to catch up with him. Sipping his fingers between Lance's, Keith chewed his lip nervously.  
"I don't mind, if you want to be affectionate, I'm just not used to it," he said, squeezing Lance's fingers gently.  
Lance smiled brightly, squeezing back before leaning over to lightly peck Keith's cheek causing his cheeks to flair red. From then on, Lance became much more tactile. Intertwined fingers when they walked together, a warm arm around his waist and soft kisses here and there, no matter how much Pidge protested. Keith tried to reciprocate when he could, but just found it easier to let Lance take the lead. One evening though, Lance was sprawled along the sofa talking to Hunk and Pidge who were working on something on the floor.  
"Move up," Keith said softly.  
Lance looked up at him, smiling cheekily, "Make me."  
Keith knew exactly what Lance and everyone else in the room was expecting, so he decided to defy expectations. Shrugging with a smile, Keith collapsed forward. It was easy to get comfortable, settling between Lance's legs, head on his chest. With a hum of satisfaction, Keith snuggled closer burying his head deeper into Lance's chest. Lance was tense beneath him, clearly not having expected that.  
"You know what," Keith said, "You can stay there, I have a better seat."  
Lance seemed to relax in increments, before resting a hand on Keith's shoulder blade and rubbing up and down gently.  
"You two are gross," Pidge said.  
"Fuck off Pidge," Lance grumbled, Keith could feel it rumble through his chest.  
"Leave them alone Pidge," Hunk said, "They're adorable."  
"Thank you Hunk," Lance said, jolting slightly as he flayed his arms.  
Keith made a noise of protest, poking Lance in the side.  
"Stay still."  
"Sorry," Lance murmured, shifting his hand so it rested in Keith's hair.  
Oh, that felt nice. Before he realised, Keith's eyes were slipping closed and he couldn't help but doze off.

It was rather late, the ship had just recently gone into night mode. There was just enough light for Keith to find his way around without bumping into anything. He didn't really know where he was going, just trying to clear his head before going to bed. The castle was huge and so very very empty, Keith's footfalls the only sound. It was relaxing, theses night time strolls had become a part of Keith's routine, it was better than training himself to the point of collapse. Tilting his head back, Keith let his feet carry him wherever. It was nice being with people again, his time out in the cabin had been awful. Just him trapped alone with his own thoughts and conspiracies, it was shocking it hadn't driven him insane. Keith had always been a bit of a loner, he never really tried to make friends anyway. He probably should've tried harder, bit it had never been a high priority. Now though, he had friends a boyfriend, people he cares about. Keith froze, he could hear footsteps further down. Softening his steps and gripping his bayard, Keith snuck down the corridor and peeked around the corner. He instantly relaxed when he spotted Lance, wrapped in a blanket and shuffling the other way.  
"Lance?" he called out softy, approaching him.  
Lance jumped a bit, turning to look at him.  
A weak smile spread across Lance's face, "Oh hey, what are you doing up?"  
His voice was rough and looking closer his eyes were red and slightly damp.  
"I'm just trying to clear my head before going to sleep, you?" Keith asked, tilting his head to one side.  
"Coran told me we'd be passing a really pretty nebula tonight, so I thought I'd go check it out. Want to come with?" Lance asked.  
Keith hesitated, there was clearly something more going on but he didn't want to pry.  
"Sure," he said, "Lead the way."  
Lance's smile brightened and he grabbed Keith's hand, pulling him along. Keith smiled as he was guided along a complex maze of corridors, how on earth Lance knew where they were going was beyond him.  
"Here we are," Lance said cheerfully, tugging Keith through a door.  
It was an observation deck, there were quite a few of them on the ship. A room filled with sofas and only large window looking out into space, he could just about make out the edge of the nebula at one side. Lance walked them over to the window, sitting right beside it. Keith sat next to him, relaxing as Lance draped his blanket over them both. Reaching out, Keith tugged Lance down gently until he was resting on Keith's shoulder. Lightly scratching his fingers through the short brown hair, Keith felt Lance hum in pleasure.  
"I sometimes forget how beautiful space can be," Lance mumbled, his eyes locked on the shimmering nebula outside.  
Keith hummed with affirmation, pulling Lance closer to him.  
"Do you think we'll ever go home?" Lance whispered, so quiet Keith could barely hear.  
"What?" Keith snapped, making Lance jump, "Of course we will."  
"Really? Because we were going to go home after Zarkon was defeated," Lance grumbled, "But something else came up, once we get this sorted something else will happen."  
"Lance," Keith called softly.  
"I just," Lance grumbled irritably, "I want to see my mama again, my family. I was going to be an uncle you know, probably am now. My family, they don't even know where I am, I just vanished."  
Lance's eyes were filled with tears, his breaths starting to become ragged. Keith pulled him over, practically onto his knee. Rubbing his hands up and down Lance's spine, Keith squeezed him tight.  
"We'll go back, we will go back to Earth," he said firmly, shifting around so Lance was leaning against his chest.  
They sat like that for a while, Keith comforting Lance to the best of his abilities as Lance shivered in his arms. Lance's breathing slowly evened out, his body loosening until he lay practically limp in Keith's arms.  
"Lance," Keith called softly, shaking him, "Don't fall asleep here, you'll regret it."  
Lance groaned, pulling back.  
"Can we watch the nebula for a bit more?" he murmured.  
"Sure," Keith smiled, "Just don't fall asleep."  
"Ok," Lance said, resting his head on Keith's shoulder.  
They sat like that for a little while, until the chill of the night caught up with them. Standing up on stiff limbs, the two of them made their way back to their rooms. As they reached Lance's bedroom, Lance gently squeezed Keith's hand, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.  
"Thanks Keith," he murmured, before turning and heading into his room, "Goodnight."  
"Night," Keith replied, watching his retreating back until the door closed behind him.

Keith was going to die, seriously. Without access to a proper hairdresser, Keith's hair had started to get a bit long. Because of this, training had become a sweaty mess. So, he asked Allura to borrow a hair tie. This was the first time they were training together with his hair up, if he knew what Lance's reaction would have been he would have done it much earlier. Lance looked like he wanted to devour Keith, and damn it if it wasn't turning him on. They were fighting four gladiators today, the goal was to take them all down without losing anyone. Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't be too difficult. But these weren't normal circumstances, Lance's heated looks were incredibly distracting and Keith wanted to slam him against the wall and do sinful, sinful things. Suddenly finishing training was the only thing Keith wanted to do, so he attacked with renewed enthusiasm. As Shiro took the last gladiator down, Keith hoped that Allura was satisfied enough with their performance to not warrant anymore training.  
"Well done paladins," Allura called out, walking into the training room, that was a good sign.  
After the customary speech on what they did well, what needed improving and the schedule for the next day, they were finally dismissed. Keith took the fastest shower he had ever taken, before standing out in the corridor to wait for Lance. Unlike Keith, Lance did not seem to be in any rush, so he was stood there for a little while. By the time Lance finally emerged, Keith was so wired Lance didn't even managed to get one word in before he was slammed into the wall.  
"If you're going to give me that look, at least have the decency to do it with no one else around," Keith growled.  
The fearful look on Lance's face melted away, to be replaced by a cheeky grin.  
"Did that turn you on?" he purred, flipping purred, "It's just you look so sexy with your hair up like that."  
With an almost feral snarl, Keith flung himself at Lance. Crashing their lips together, he lead them in a rough kiss. The angle was completely wrong, their noses and teeth bashing together painfully but there was finally some satisfaction. Lance pulled away slightly, enough to change the angle of the kiss. This time their lips slid together and Keith was able to slip his tongue past Lance's pliant lips, tracing and exploring Lance's mouth, finally. Slipping a thigh between Lance's leg, Keith pushed their bodies even closer together. Lance moaned and let his head fall back, exposing his neck. Keith took his chance and went for it, kissing up and down its length eventually stopping to suck gently on the skin of his collar bone. Lance drew in a deep shuddering breath, running his hands through Keith's hair and tugging gently. An electric current seemed to jolt through his body, causing him to pull away and softly moan Lance's name. Lips met each other again, sliding together in a messy heat. Pushing his thigh up higher, Keith nipped lightly at Lance's bottom lip.  
"Oh dear god guys, this is a public space!" Pidge yelled suddenly, causing the two of them to spring apart.   
Keith looked over his shoulder to see Pidge and Shio at the end f the corridor, Pidge's hand over Shiro's eyes.  
"There are children present!" she cried.  
"I should have never told you my birthday," Shiro grumbled, pulling down Pidge's hand, "But seriously guys, public place."  
"Sorry Shiro," Lance muttered, embarrassment colouring his cheeks.  
"Yeah, sorry," Keith murmured, grasping Lance's arm.  
"Ok then," Shiro said, him and Pidge walking past them down the corridor.  
"Come on," Keith said, pulling Lance along down the corridor.  
"Um ok," Lance said, "What? Where?"  
"Just shush and follow me," Keith replied.  
"Err, alright I'll just do that then I suppose," Lance said, not really shushing but Keith let it slide.  
It helped that he was looking adorably mussed, glazed expression included. Stopping outside his room, Keith opened the door and pulled them both in. Spinning them around, Keith pushed Lance backwards until he hit the bed.  
"So um, we're doing this," Lance muttered, until Keith claimed his lips again.  
With a sharp shove, Keith sent Lance sprawling across the bed.  
"Damn," Lance hissed, sitting up and resting back on his hands.  
Keith grinned slyly, moving to straddle Lance's thighs with a pleased hum.  
"You are so sexy," Lance said, running his hands up Keith's spine.  
Keith groaned, letting his head fall back. Lance immediately attached his lips too it, sucking harsh and hard against a spot just above his collarbone. A hint of teeth made Keith moan, that felt surprisingly good.  
"I have nothing on you," Keith said with a sigh, "Every time we train god, you're stunning."  
Lance bucked up against him, moaning. Keith yelped, gripping Lance's shoulders. Pressing their lips together again, Keith slipped his tongue back into Lance's mouth. Grinding down, they broke away with a moan. Lance fell backwards, pulling Keith down on top of him. Pressing their lips together again, Lance pressed his tongue forward. Gently sucking on the muscle, Keith leaned deeper into the kiss. Lance's hands slipped down Keith's back, coming to rest on his ass. A soft pleased moan was the response, louder when Lance used this leverage to grind their hips together. They continued to kiss for several more minutes, only emerging to breathe. Keith traced Lance's lips with his tongue, Lance slipped his hands up Keith's sides. He jerked away, sitting up and biting back a laugh. Oh no.  
"'s wrong," Lance slurred.  
"Nothing," Keith murmured back.  
"Are you ticklish?" Lance asked.  
"No," Keith said, far too quickly.  
He thought he'd gotten away with it, until a smirk passed over Lance's face. Next thing he knew, Keith was flat on his back fingers running up and down his sides. Shrieking and thrashing around, he tried to protest between laughs.  
"Lance, stop. Cut it out!"  
"Nope!" Lance laughed.  
Trying desperately to get Lance off, Keith flailed with no plan or strategy. Until his arm contacted with something soft, Lance reeled back with a cry.  
"Oh shit Lance, I'm sorry," Keith immediately said, crawling forward to Lance's side.  
Lance was doubled over, clutching his nose.  
"'s fine," he said thickly.  
"Let me see," Keith said softly, pulling his hand away.  
Blood dripped from his nose down his face.  
"Shit, I am so sorry," Keith whispered, "We should get someone to look at that."  
"Don't worry," Lance said, trying to stem the blood flowing from his nose, "But if you've broken my nose I will not be happy."  
"Damn it," Keith muttered, grabbing some tissues and handing them to Lance, "Come on."  
"Well this is not how I expected this to end," Lance said as Keith helped him to his feet.   
Keith groaned, "I am so sorry."  
Lance waved his hand while keeping the other one firmly pressed to the tissues on his nose.

Finding Coran was relatively easy, after a quick explanation of what happened, omitting certain details, the three of them went to the med bay. On the way down, they ran into Pidge.  
"What happened?" she asked, "Did you two fight or something?"  
"Keith accidentally elbowed me in the face and may have broken my nose," Lance said.  
"Wow, really?" Pidge chuckled, "How badly can you screw up making out that you elbow each other in the face?"  
"We weren't making out!" Keith sputtered, shaking his head.  
"Um, that hickey on your neck says otherwise," Pidge said.  
Keith immediately clamped his hand to his neck, where Lance had been sucking on earlier.  
"We were, but not when the injury occurred!" Lance said.  
Lance did not have a broken nose, just bruised and the possible formation of some black eyes. Pidge was still laughing.  
"Shut up Pidge," Lance grumbled, still with tissues around his nose.  
They just had to wait until his nose stopped bleeding, so headed down to dinner even with Keith protesting. The team would see Lance's bruised face anyway, not point prolonging the inevitable. everyone was in hysterics after being told, Keith had a feeling he would never live this one down. He found he didn't mind all too much.

Blood, there was just so much blood. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. His friends lay dead around him, covered in gashes and stab wounds. Keith wanted to scream, but couldn't. His knife was in his hand, dripping vivid red. As he watched one of the figures on the floor moved. No stay down, please stay down.  
Out loud he said, "Oh, you're still alive, I'll have to rectify that."  
"Keith please," Lance said, struggling to sit upright, bayard in hand, "Don't do this, this is not you."  
"Shoot me," Keith tried to say, "Please before I hurt you."  
Lance though, the ever loyal lowered his bayard, "Please."  
"You are a fool," Keith snarled, before darting forward.  
Just before his knife made contact with Lance's chest, Keith woke up.

Sweat sticking down his hair, tears drying on his face, Keith tried to regulate his breathing. He hadn't had a nightmare that bad in a long time, he couldn't get the images out of his head. Losing his team was a common one, him killing them was a relatively recent development. Lance being the last to die, trying to get him to stop, that was a new one. Scrubbing his eyes, Keith took several deep breaths. Normally after a nightmare, Keith had two options. He either tried to go back to sleep with the less intense ones, or go to Shiro when he couldn't be alone. Now though he had a third option, after that nightmare the reassurance that Lance was alright was desperately needed. Sliding out of bed, Keith padded out of his room and over to Lance's door. Knocking, hopefully loud enough to wake Lance up if he was sleeping. While he waited, Keith nervously chewed his lip. Was this a good idea? Would Lance be ok with this? The door opened before Keith could chicken out.  
"Wuz a matter," Lance slurred, clearly half asleep.  
"I um," Keith replied, "I'm having trouble sleeping and was wondering if you minded if I stayed here tonight?"  
Lance looked at him, a slight frown on his face, eyebrows raised. Before nodding and stepping to one side, letting Keith pass through. Shuffling into the room, Keith hovered awkwardly by the bed.  
"I can't believe you sleep fully clothed," Lance grumbled, "Loose the jeans and get in."  
Lance pulled back the covers and collapsed into bed, holding one side up. Wriggling out of his jeans, Keith crawled into bed beside him. Immediately he was wrapped in warm arms, pulled close to Lance's chest.  
"Warm," Lance hummed, tucking Keith closer to him.  
Keith chuckled, pressing a kiss to the underside of Lance's jaw.  
"Goodnight Lance," he whispered softly, Lance was already snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> My inability to write anything but fluff continues! But seriously, these two together...


End file.
